Inku Inku no Mi
The''' Inku Inku no Mi', is a special Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that gives the user the power to turn into, and control ink, turning them into an "Ink Person". It was eaten by Pirate Titan, Tuya Rina. Entymology *"Inku"(インク) means "ink". Strengths and Weaknesses The greatest strength of the Inku Inku no Mi is the ability it grants the user to turn into and manipulate ink, particularly creating "stains". Even while separate from her body, Rina can manipulate the ink that makes up the stains. By staining her enemies with ink, Rina can create blades and spikes to wound her opponent from the stain she gives. The stains also can take on certain shapes or forms, like tentacles, that allows her to bind her opponents. On structures, the stains can also be used to penetrate the surrounding area. The stains cannot be simply washed off by water. Rina is also able to create drawings or paintings, which she can then animate and control. These drawings obey her every will, and can take on any sort of shape, such as animals, or even people. Rina is also able to explode them on command, further staining her surroundings and enemies. While the stains cannot be simply washed off with regular water, it can be washed with sea water. It is also possible for sea water to, in a sense, wash away the ink creations. Aside from that, Rina is still affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Rina will often draw various monsters and images on the hull of her ship, the Odyssey. These drawings will manifest themselves when Rina needs a guard system under her command. Her drawings also allow her to spy on her enemies and opponents, in small forms. This can be extended to staining surrounding areas with her entire body, creating an ink blotch that she can hide in. She will also use her abilities as a quicker way of writing or painting when she's bored. While in battle, Rina can create blades and spears out of ink. These blades are strong enough to cut through solid metal. Attacks *'Illiad'(イリアド): Rina turns her arm into a blade of ink, which she then swings at her enemy. The ''Illiad was an epic attributed to Homer that describes the Trojan War. *'Aeneid'(アエニエド): Rina covers the ground with ink, which she then uses as a base to create a series of spikes out of the ground around her enemies. The Aeneid was an epic written by Virgil that describes the life of Aeneas. *'Hamlet'(ハムェツ): After staining her enemies, Rina snaps her fingers, creating a series of sharp spikes out of the stains, impaling her enemies. Hamlet is a play written by William Shakespeare. *'War' and Peace(戦争と平和): A technqiue where Rina creates a series of floating balls of ink arround her enemies, which she then turns into spiked balls, which then strike at her enemy. War and Peace is a book written by Leo Tolstoy. *'Divine' Comedy(神の喜劇): Rina's most powerful attack, where she creates a wave of ink, which take the form of various monsters, which she rides at her opponent, while turning her own arms into ink blades. The'' Divine Comedy '' is a work by Italian poet Dante Alighieri. Trivia *All of Rina's techniques are named after famous pieces of literature. *The Devil Fruit was initially introduced as a Logia, but was changed into a Paramecia, though it is stated to be a "Special Paramecia", similar to the Mochi Mochi no Mi. *This fruit is one of the few Paramecia often confused as a Logia-type Devil fruit, because it seemingly produces an "element". However, it is not a Logia because Ink is a Substance, not an element.